


Weathertop

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day four of <a href="http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/b2mem2011.php"><b>Back to Middle-earth Month</b></a>: Write a story or poem or create artwork where the character conquers his or her fears. 100% movie-verse</p>
    </blockquote>





	Weathertop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day four of [**Back to Middle-earth Month**](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/b2mem2011.php): Write a story or poem or create artwork where the character conquers his or her fears. 100% movie-verse

It was almost impossible to breathe. The air was thick with fear and ancient misery. They stared into the darkness, feeling themselves shrink within the ring of stones. Drawn swords, the grips foreign in their hands, barely shimmered in the shrouded moonlight.

Faceless, the wraiths appeared out of the gloom, foreboding cloaks parting the mist, footfalls heavy on the cracked stone. The hobbits clustered tightly together, the three instinctively putting themselves between the Nazgul and Frodo, between the enemy and the Ring. They knew they were no match for their ageless foe, but this was given only a passing thought. They would stand and defend despite the aching terror clinging to their limbs, despite the impossibility of escape. And all held on to the hope that Strider would soon return, for surely he had not led them so far only to leave them to this fate.


End file.
